


Family Is What You Make It.

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Richard might like dogs a bit. Well more than a bit.Just a sweet little drabble and I promise it really is just fluff this time.





	Family Is What You Make It.

Gavin hummed as he stirred the curry that filled the small kitchen with a spicy aroma. The door opened and closed slowly before footsteps echoed through the house with the sound of Richard putting his coat up, like normal. Gavin smiled and took the food off the hob.

“Hey babe, I uh need to- fuck” Richard yelled; footsteps steady until he cut himself off. Claws clattered against the wooden floor of hallway and high pitched yelping. That wasn't like normal.

Gavin turned around to see a small ball of fluff skid into the kitchen followed closely by his boyfriend. Richard caught him and scooped the German Shepherd puppy back up into his arms. He smiled sheepishly at Gavin with his LED circling yellow. Gavin raised an eyebrow at the pair and folded his arms.

“I can explain!” Richard declared; juggling the puppy that was trying to escape. He took a second to calm the puppy; murmuring to it tenderly and fussing him before holding him securely on his hip. 

“I was with the Police Dogs when they were training new ones and this one was too small and over excitable to be trained so they didn't know what to do with him and he was so cute and-” Rich rambled but stopped as Gavin started laughing; almost doubling over. 

“Basically the dog suckered you into adopting him” Gavin snorted after he managed to catch his breath. Rich huffed indignantly and rolled his eyes.

“No!” Richard argued. Gavin shot him a disbelieving look. Richard's cheeks became dusted in blue as he broke eye contact.

“Maybe…” he related. He snapped his head back up and strode over to Gavin.

“But look!” he argued; carefully dumping the puppy into Gavin's arms. Now Gavin isn't a dog person by any means but the folded fluffy ears and the big chocolate eyes got to Gavin.

“Fine he's cute” Gavin relanted; smiling. The puppy barked and licked Gavin face making him scrunch it up. It was Richard's turn to laugh now. Richard gently lowered the puppy to the ground and locked eyes with Gavin; even taking one of his hands. 

“If you don't want to take him on you don't have to. This is your house as much as it is mine, more so even, and I care about how you feel-” Richard was cut off again by a gentle kiss from Gavin. He leaned back with a tender smile on his face.

“How did I even get someone as good as you?” He mused out loud. He maintained eye contact, steel grey eyes pouring into ocean blues.

“You've obviously already gotten attached to him so who am I to deny you?” He grinned. Richard opened his mouth but Gavin put a finger over it.

“Yes, I'm sure” he reassured before Rich could ask. Richard's face split into a wide smile and he spun his boyfriend around. Gavin laughed and wrapped his arms around Richard's neck. 

“Thank you so much” Richard smiled; kissing every inch of Gavin's face he could reach. Gavin felt as light as air as he chuckled at the kisses.

A crash from the living room distracted both of them. Richard sighed and reluctantly detached from Gavin.

“Seems like we have our work cut out for us huh?” Gavin sighed; half amused. Richard snorted lightly before jogging to the living room.

“It seems we do”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving a comment! Thanks <3.


End file.
